300 extended scene
by Show Expert 1
Summary: This is an extended scene from CH. 300 of Fallen Angel Codester's 2nd generation story. I was a little disappointed since it didn't turn out how I thought. So, with his permission, I put an extended scene from that chapter, but he deserves some of the credit.


AN: I added few changes in this scene, but mostly stuff like spelling and grammar. Also, there are some words in this part I wouldn't type or say so don't expect them again.

Bella ignored the burning in her throat as she took a shot from the flask she had underneath her sleeping bag. It was her first sip, but perhaps not her last. She knew Damien was outside meditating, but she couldn't deal with him right now. They'd been out here for four months and he was still trying to get into contact with Xisplate. His resolve refused to let him quit and it pissed her off. He didn't know any better than she did, why was he acting like it would work?

For the last couple of months, Bella's head was swimming when it came to Damien. The guy confused the hell out of her with his sudden change in action and it forced her to react the way she had. Now she had these...These _feelings_ in her head, one's that wouldn't go away. They pissed her off nearly as much as Damien did because she had found it's so hard to hate him. He was still nice to her and barely reacted to her teasing, which only made her angrier. Couple that with his refusal to give up and Bella felt like she was losing her mind.

Sighing, Bella stood and stumbled out of the tent, wanting to get an apple for their stash. She had to walk past Damien, who was meditating like she guessed.

"Hungry?" She heard him ask.

"Yeah, what of it?" She demanded, taking the apple out of the bag. It was getting colder, so taking their food into the tent was probably a good idea.

"I just asked..." Damien muttered. Bella ignored him and went back inside the tent, taking another shot from her flask. Stupid Damien, being so determined. It really pissed her off. She picked up the book she'd gotten in town and flipped open to the page she'd left on, reading silently. It wasn't much longer before Damien joined her in the tent, but she ignored him completely. She didn't care what he had to say.

"Hey, Bella?" He asked. Bella rolled her eyes. Oh boy.

"What?" She demanded taking another bite out of her apple.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You've been acting weird recently." Bella scoffed at this. So he had noticed.

"I suppose that's what happens when you're irritated," she snapped, glaring at him. He only raised an eyebrow.

"Why're you irritated?" He asked. When Bella looked inward, she really didn't know. She was just pissed off.

"You," she decided. "You're my problem. Out there meditating like it'll help. Just accept it, they're gone."

"I can't." Damien replied. "Something's gone wrong, we need to figure it out. You should be helping me."

"Helping you do what?" She demanded, growing angry. "Sit around with my legs crossed for another four months?! No! It's pointless, Damien! We lost our powers against Quinn, just accept it!"

"No!" Damien shouted back, now showing he was angry. A first since he had started to act different. "I won't give up! I know Xisplate is still with me! Something's wrong!"

"And what do you plan to do about it?!" Bella asked, getting to her feet and getting in Damien's face. "Let's just sit around and meditate everyone! While we're at it, let's pretend we have a fucking clue what's going on around us! Fuck sake Damien, it's over! Just accept it!"

"No!" Damien shouted back, not giving up. "I came out here to help us and I'm not giving up until I do! If you have such a fucking problem with that, go home! I'm going to find out what's wrong with or without you!"

"Oh so you don't care if I'm out here at all, do you?!"

"...What?" Damien asked, lowering his voice. Bella, however, was too drunk to stop her rambling.

"I came out here with you because you asked and I wanted to learn how to control my power! What have we actually done since then?! You didn't want me here, you just asked out of courtesy!"

"What are you talking about?" Damien asked, confused. Bella gritted her teeth as he still was unable to grasp what she was saying. How was he so blind? It was obvious to her!

"You're so fucking dumb!" Bella shouted, pushing him with her hands. "Being nice to me all of a sudden! Wanting to help me with something you can actually help with! Spending so much time with me! You...You fucking asshole!"

Bella decided her best course of action now was to kiss Damien while he was surprised by her yelling.

She really didn't know why she did it, but she didn't mind that Damien didn't pull away from her. After a while of doing all the work, Bella was pushed away.

"You've been drinking." Damien said, looking serious despite the red on his face. "Where are you hiding that?"

"It was only a little bit," Bella replied, quickly trying to get back in close. Now that she'd gone ahead and done that, she felt a strange sensation in the back of her head. Despite this Damien kept his distance.

"Bella you're drunk, you're not thinking straight." He said. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"I'm trying to do that to you, asshole" Bella replied, still struggling with him. "Come on. Am I not good enough?"

"I never said that."

"You're implying it," Bella whined, pouting at him. "You had to come into my life and make me feel these things. At least take responsibility for it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damien demanded. This was insane. She wasn't going to get through to him like this. Growing impatient, Bella grabbed Damien and turned around, shoving him. Damien tripped over his own feet and landed out of the tent and on his face, groaning in pain from the surprise attack. Working quickly, Bella flipped him over and straddled him, staring down at him.

"Stop acting like the protagonist of a long running show here," she hissed. "You know full well what I'm talking about. Why're you being so dumb about it?"

"I don't want to hurt you too," Damien replied, watching her carefully. "All I manage to do is hurt those I love. I don't want to hurt you either."

"So you figured that the best course of action to avoid hurting my feelings was to reject my advances?" Bella demanded. "Ugh, you're so thick headed."

"I'm sorry..." Bella gritted her teeth at this.

"You better be," she replied. "You did this to me. You made me feel these things." With this Bella went in again, but this time she wasn't met with resistance. Her lips met Damien's and she felt her mind going blank. She had enough focus left to wonder what the actual hell she was doing. How the hell had she come to the conclusion that this was the best course of action? She was just angry with him, she didn't mean to start all of this!

Despite that, Bella relished in the fact that Damien's arms had snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She enjoyed the closeness of their kiss until she felt like she couldn't breathe and she broke away from him. Both of them stared at each other panting for a moment, before Bella's hand moved on its own.

Her hand had moved downwards and was now fumbling with Damien's belt. Unable to get it off with just one hand, Bella cursed under her breath and sat up, using both hands to angrily undo the thing.

"Bella," Damien said, voice serious. Through her muddled mind and emotions, Bella managed to hear this and looked up at him. He looked dead serious, and even the blush had faded from his face.

"What?" She demanded, still fumbling with his belt buckle. "I'm trying to do something over here."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "We can still turn back, you know. We don't need to do this."

The sensible part of Bella's brain acknowledged that he said this, and that he was absolutely right. What were they doing? They weren't a couple, they were just friends. Hell, they hadn't come out here for this, they'd come to train.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Bella asked instead of voicing her concerns. Damien didn't reply to her and she laughed. "Stop worrying about me. I'm the one who started it."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Bella watched him closely before her hands finally got his belt buckle to undo. She defiantly ripped it from his pants and stared at him with it in her hand.

"You've been so nice to me for so long now," she hissed, tossing the belt aside. "So...For just this once...For old time's sake, can you get rough with me?"

"Bella-"

"Shut up already," she said, starting to lift her own shirt up. Tossing it aside as well, Bella drove her hands under Damien's shirt getting it off and got in close to his face. "Just shush please. We'll talk all we want later." Damien just stared at her, eyes still unsure.

"What if I hurt you?" He asked. Despite the panic she felt inside, Bella just laughed.

"So what?" (AN: Right here was where it was cut and this is where I'm going to add my own touch with my style in it.)

Bella went in again and gave Damien a fierce kiss. Damien didn't even try to resist as he wrapped his arms around her. He tried reasoning with her, but that obviously didn't work. His common sense shut off and he was just following his urges as he opened his mouth and so did she as their tongues danced with each other. If she wanted it rough, she's going to get it rough. Damien lifted the two of them off the ground with Bella wrapping her legs around him. That was the only thing keeping his pants up. Damien carried her over and pinned her to a tree. The two of them continued to kiss each other. Both of them backed away from each other for a few seconds and just let their tongues slide against each other. Damien slid his right hand up to her left breast and Bella enjoyed the feeling of his hand there. He moved his fingers to a "certain" part and gave it a pinch and twist. Damien moved away from her face and placed his lips against her right breast as Bella moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Yes…Damien." Bella moaned. She wanted him to get rough with her and she got what she wanted. "Damien….tent!" Damien moved his lips back to hers and carried her back over to the tent with them sliding their socks and shoes off. He placed her down and continued to kiss her. They brushed their lips against each other and then had their tongues entangled without their lips touching. Damien slid his hand down and got it under her shorts and panties. He got a hold of both of them and slide them right off.

"You're…beautiful." Damien whispered. Bella slid her hands down his back and to his pants. With his belt gone, it was easy to slide his pants off with his boxers and groped him from behind. Damien kissed his way down until he reached his destination and placed his head between her legs. He started out slowly, but soon picked up the pace and was having himself a feast.

"Yes! Yes! That's it!" Bella said as she slid her fingers through his hair. Damien got a hold of her legs and pulled them apart as he continued to help himself. "Oh my god! I think….I think I'm going too…" Damien heard her and tried to pull back, but she already shot out and it was right in his face with him getting a little taste as he cleaned his face. Bella pulled his face back up and had them roll over with Damien on his back. Bella slid her hand against him to feel his manly muscles. Bella went down between his legs and helped herself like it was a lollipop.

"Oh! Oh god!" Damien called out as Bella bobbed her head and placed her hand around "it" with her stroking up and down. Damien never felt such a pleasurable feeling and with Bella, the girl men dream they could be with. Bella continued away, but she took her hand away. She switched to her breasts as she pressed them around there and continued moving her head. "Bel…Bella…I'm about to…to…" Damien tried to hold back, but Bella kept going and Damien couldn't hold back anymore and Bella didn't pull back until he was done. He was a little worried on how she react, but she just smile and she sat on him. He slid his hands up her body and sat up to kiss her again. Damien gripped hard and tossed her off him and had her get on all fours without trying to hurt her. Damien grabbed her by the waist and went in from behind. Bella's injuries were starting to get to her as Damien moved forward and back, but the pleasure was much greater and didn't want Damien to worry about hurting her.

"Aw! Oh….Damien!" Bella called out. She grasped the ground with her knuckles turning white. Damien reached out with his hands and groped her breasts. "Spank me! Spank me, Damien!" He did just as he was told with him pulling back and spanked her. "Aw! Spank me! I've been a naughty girl!" Damien kept spanking as he kept thrusting. He tried a different couple rhythms with him spanking as he went in at the same time and did it when he pulled back. Bella didn't know which she liked better. Damien pulled completely out and flipped Bella over so she was on her back. He hanged over and did what most guys wish of doing with her. Bella wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head next to hers. Damien picked up the pace and Bella scratched her nails against his back. She raised her legs and had them around his waist. Damien may have been worried about hurting her, but neither of them gave a care anymore and it was too late for them to turn back. "That's it! Harder! Faster!" Damien moved as fast as he could and he could feel it. Bella was the first to release. Damien took that as a sign as he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Whoa!" Damien moaned as both breathed hard and Bella moaning with satisfaction. Damien rolled right off her, but Bella wasn't quite finished as she rolled over to give him a couple more kisses. From exhaustion, Damien passed out and so did Bella as she rested on his muscles and Damien had his arm around her.

…..

The Next Morning

Bella was starting to wake up. When she did, she felt something muscular against her body and felt something around her. Damien was starting to wake up as well and he felt a pair of something large and soft pressed against him. When both of them were fully awake, they both saw that they were naked and cuddled up together.

"Oh my god!" Bella said as she backed away from him.

"What happened? Everything went by in a flash." Damien said. It happened so quickly that they barely remembered. It only took them a few seconds to remember everything the two of them did last night. Both of them looked over at each other with flushed faces. Bella felt so embarrassed that she, even with her magic and flirting she did with Damien, tried to cover herself up. "Well…"

"Yeah…" Bella said as neither of them knew what to say now that their hormones are shut off and have clearer heads. Both of them gathered their pants and underwear and tried to get changed quickly. Damien stepped outside while Bella changed. "Oh man. What did I do?" She placed her hands against her face and felt mortified.

"Bella, here." Damien said as he handed her, her shirt. "I figured since I…undressed you, you would want me to redress you since your injuries."

"No." Bella said without a second thought as she just took it out of her hand. Both of them got dressed, but neither of them knew what to do now. Bella thought it was for the best just to get away just so she can think. She stepped out the tent and grabbed her cane. "I'm…I'm going into town. Um…cold weather is coming and…and…we might need supplies."

"Yeah. Good idea." Damien said since he had no idea what else to do. With assistance of her cane, Bella moved as quickly as she could to get out of there.

…

Bella

Bella moved as quickly as she could with a cane. She didn't even make it to town. She nearly fell over, but caught herself. She couldn't go any further as she placed herself against a tree and slid down.

"I'm such an idiot!" Bella insulted herself as she seemed to be on the verge of crying. "What's wrong with me? Why in the name of Earth Land did I do that?" Bella never felt such shame in herself. "Okay. I need to get a hold of myself." She tried to get herself to calm down and not think about what happened. "Try not to think about it. Don't think about his….ripping muscles, the feeling of those lips, the feeling of his rough hands roaming my body, his tongue against mine, the way he….." Bella had to smack herself in the head a few times to stop herself as her face turned red. "Stop it. This isn't why we came here. We're friends. That's….what we are." She almost sounded disappointed for she had this feeling in the back of her head, but she needed to ignore it. She also had to talk to Damien about this because she knew things are only going to get worse if they just ignore this.

….

Damien

Damien retook his meditation position on the tree stump. He kept trying to reach Xisplate, or even Vantros, but he was getting the same result as usual: nothing. It also didn't help that his mind kept wondering off. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. Images of the night flashed around in his head. He still felt the feeling of her body against his, his hands roaming her body, even where his mouth has been and where hers has been.

"Oh man." Damien groaned as he went out of his meditation. Thinking about it left him a strange feeling, but he was ignoring it because he had a serious problem. "I can't even imagine what things are going to be like back home if word about this gets out. I don't even know what to expect and what would be worse. Having Mom thrilled thinking I have a girlfriend or HER lecture or my Dad happy I nailed a hot girl or HIS lecture." Bella made her way back to the camp and saw Damien sitting there. She sighed in annoyance because that's part of the reason she was frustrated, but kept her emotions in check since that frustration caused this mess.

"Um…Damien." Bella said. Damien saw her and got up to face her.

"Oh…you're back." Damien said. Things were still awkward between them that they still couldn't figure out what to say. Damien sighed and decided to get this done with. "Bella, I'm really sorry about last night."

"No, Damien. You have nothing to be sorry for." Bella said. "It was my fault. You tried to stop me."

"Obviously not hard enough. We're both at fault." Damien said.

"I guess. I was just irritated about this whole thing." Bella said. "We came out here to train, but we're not making much progress and you kept doing the same thing over and over."

"Yeah. You had some rage built up there. I'm a little frustrated about this myself." Damien said.

"That's probably all it was." Bella said as she tried to find a good excuse. "We were both frustrated about this whole thing and we just took it out on each other….in a sexual way."

"You're right." Damien said. "That alcohol you had probably helped a little too. Plus, we were letting our hormones talk. I mean it's not every day a guy has a girl like you kissing them. If I must say, after getting a close look, wow!" Bella felt flattered and a little embarrassed at the same time.

"You don't look so bad yourself, mister manly muscles." Bella said.

"Okay, glad my Uncle Elfman didn't hear that." Damien said as he turned his back to her and got serious. "Bella, if you're really that frustrated about this whole thing and you want to go home to the Blue Pegasus guild, I won't stop you. Part of the reason I asked you to come was because you were worried about losing control of Meridia. The fact is that I have to do this. I have to regain my magic power. I have to get stronger so I can protect the people close to me. I've already caused a lot of pain to them. I need to do this." Bella heard him and felt awful for she didn't even consider how he must be feeling. He's dealing with a lot of burdens that wasn't even his fault, but he keeps blaming himself. Bella dropped her cane and ran right over to Damien as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"No. I'm not going to leave you all alone." Bella said. "That's the last thing you need. I'll stay…as long as it takes." Having her arms around him brought up those strange feelings again, but neither of them bothered with it because they had much bigger and important things to deal with. They agreed that last night was nothing more than sexual frustration and hormones. Damien didn't know why, but he felt better having Bella in this with him. He placed his hands over hers accepting her comfort.

"Thank you."

AN: Okay, if you people want to know what happens next with these two, you'll have to read the story this came from, but the chapter this came from was the latest update so you'll have a long wait.


End file.
